Charlotte’s NOT going to get the hint, Vendetta
by candelight
Summary: It is revealed that both Vendetta and Charlotte were accidentally switched at birth from….THEIR SHARED…MOM AND DAD! If you thought things were bad before,find out what happens when the dynamic duo become roommates!


"Oh…Vendetta, isn't the room PRETTY?"

Vendetta's jaw dropped in sheer horror.

Both beds…had matching pink bedspreads. There were smiling, cuddly bunnies winking in the sunshine. Daisies and buttercups grew in abundance, with butterflies fluttering merrily around the lovely prisms of rainbows.

This was a little too much for Vendetta to bear. Ever since the hideous, revolting, stupid, lewd, stupid, terrible, dreadful, awful, appalling, dire, unpleasant, revelation that these two had been switched at birth…

Now the two had to move Northern Clamburg and live with their "New parents."

Papa Archibald was the happiest, most glorious, sunshiny, jolly, cheerful man you could ever hope to meet. He was a Scottish gentleman, who loved nothing more then to give a shrieking with delight Charlotte horsy rides across the room.

However…their new mother, Emily the Strange…

Emily had skin as white as snow, piercing dark, beetle like eyes, and always, always, wore black. Black cats strolled about her, there were spiders on her thin fingers, and she had long, raven dark hair.

It was hard for Vendetta not to approve…but how could those two LIVE together, let alone have…have…

…that stupid little blue girl?!

Hamster grunted in disgust. Vendetta's eyes narrowed.

"YOU. GO AWAY. HAMSTER!"

And the hamster grunted as he tucked the smiling blue girl under his arm and began to stride towards the pink and white door.

"Oooh! Are we playing a game, Vendetta?

"Yes! It is called "Hide and Go Away until I am finished redecorating!" Or, better yet, "Hide and Go Away for thirty five years!"

"Oooh! That sounds fun! Count to ten, Vendetta! I can count to ten. I like to count to ten. One, Two, three…"

Hamster tossed her out. Vendetta sighed in relief…

….and then turned to meet Charlotte face to face.

"Can you count to ten in French? I can't, but I like the French Language." She began to advance towards a backing up Vendetta, who was holding out her hands, clearly saying, Get the heck away from me.

"Croissants come from FRANCE! I like France. Buttons like croissants, too! Do YOU like croissants? Do you know I can count to ten in Spanish? Uno…dos…tres…"

Hamster flung her from the room, and Vendetta hastily locked it twelve times. You could still hear Charlotte out in the hall.

"OKAY! I'LL GO AND HIDE! COUNT TO TEN!"

Vendetta drank in the lovely, lovely silence. She turned to Hamster.

"Get the other fiends! WE have some redecorating to do!"

Charlotte decided, that, after hiding with her head tucked under her shirt for three hours, it just might be time to come out, now. She peeked curiously into "their" room.

"Oooh!"

"Heheheheheh."

The happy room had been transformed into a nightmare. Things were decaying and moldering in corners bats screeched, the song, In The Land Of The Dead was playing, everywhere there was mold and dust to be found, rats scuttled into the (deeper) darkness, there was one, in a gothly elegant frame, bed, while there was a little box bed next to it labeled HAMSTER in uneasy lettering, and there was a piece of blue fabric on the floor with a dog food bowl with the words Stupid Blue girl written on it."

"Vendetta, our room is-"

"Wait, wait-let me guess. Terrifying! Disinheriting? Nightmarish?"

"SO PRETTY!

Hamster grunted once again in disgust. Vendetta slapped herself on the face.

"So, what would you two like for did-din?"

"ONIONS! With grape juice!"

"And I would like sugary pancakes with lots of maple syrup and candy canes!"

The two parents glanced at each other….

"A restaurant! Well….maybe it won't…MAYBE it won't be a completely hideous ordeal."

The restaurant was gloomy, to Vendetta. But Charlotte could see beautiful, pretty colors!

Emily ordered what looked like decaying mummy dust. Archibald ordered himself a roast beef steak. Vendetta got her onions and grape juice a la mode, and Charlotte got her sickishly cute pancakes with chocolate chips for happy smiles.

The two were in the bathroom. To Vendetta's horror, when Charlotte wiped her hands, she flung her arms around a shocked Vendetta.

"I LOVE YOU, NEW SISTER!:

Vendetta tried to writhe away.

"NO! I DON'T LOVE YOU! IN FACT, I HATE YOU! IHATED YOU NOW, I HATE YOU NOW, AND I WILL HATE YOU TILL I AM BURIED IN MY GRAVE!"

"I love you, too, big sister

"ARRGHHHHHH! YOU MAKE ME SO MISERABLE, YOU-"

A bright bulb burst over Vendetta's head.

Miserable.

Why settle for making only CLAMBERG miserable when she could make the WHOLE WORLD MISERABLE !

"Yes…Charlotte…..perhaps we...." Vendetta bit her lip, as if each word looked like it was causing her a considerable amount of pain.

"…Can…be…acquaintances."

"Yay!"

And so…

"Mother, Father. We are going out."

"Where, pookykins?"

"Charlotte peeked out happily from behind Vendetta.

"Vendetta say we're going to terrorize people!"

"Very well."

"Be sure to wear jackets."

That evening, the more feminine souls screamed and shrieked as fiends leapt forth in hideous guises.

And Charlotte's…well, Charlotteness had people writhing and screaming and begging for her to put them out of their unholy misery.

Maybe sometimes, Charlotte to Vendetta is nothing more then the most gutbusting ulcer. Sometimes she locks Charlotte in the basement. And maybe sometimes Charlotte's dumb innocence causes Vendetta to suffer.

But that's okay.

Because, in sweetest dreams and ghastliest nightmares-they're different to everyone. And these two are here to dish out some nightmares.

Maybe they grew bored of it after awhile.

But I heartily doubt it.

I'm sure, sometime, somewhere, these two girls are plotting something new-

And having a great time.


End file.
